


Find Yourself Home

by LamiaCalls



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Kissing, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28451232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamiaCalls/pseuds/LamiaCalls
Summary: They met in darkened classrooms, in secret corridors, or beneath the thunder of feet on the Quidditch stands.
Relationships: Narcissa Black Malfoy/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 12
Kudos: 20
Collections: Global NYE Drabble Exchange 2020





	Find Yourself Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melacka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melacka/gifts).



> Happy New Years!

They met in darkened classrooms, in secret corridors, or beneath the thunder of feet on the Quidditch stands. Anywhere they could, they’d find each other.

And after they’d had they’d slaked their thirst, like divers come up for air, they’d lean against each other a while; damp limbs curled around damp limbs, black hair tangled with red.

Sometimes, they’d almost get caught, and Narcissa would worry. And Lily would wonder what life would be if people could know, could handle knowing.

For now, at least, she breathed in the sweet earth scent of her lover and made herself at home.


End file.
